Man verlernt es nie ? !
by secret2013
Summary: Sara vermißt den Sex in ihrem Leben. Wird Grissom helfen können ? Komplette Story über Sara und Grissom und wie es sein könnte. Das letzte Kapitel enthält eine SexSzene, also vorsicht beim Lesen !
1. Chapter 1

Man verlernt es nie!

Seit ein paar Minuten blätterte Sara durch das Hochglanzmagazin. 90 der Artikel handelten von Sex. Gab es eigentlich kein anderes Thema? Sie seufzte auf. Wie lange hatte sie eigentlich schon keinen Sex gehabt?

In Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als Nick den Raum betrat und über ihre Schulter blickte.

„Schon wieder eine dieser tollen Umfragen über Sex ? Seit wann interessiert Dich so etwas, Sara?"

Strafend blickte sie ihn an.

„Seit es anscheinend kein anderes Thema zu geben scheint?"

„Welches Thema ?"

Greg hatte nur den letzten Satz gehört, aber natürlich musste er sich einmischen. Hatte sie denn nie Ruhe?

„Sex.", antwortete Nick für sie.

„Oh, seit wann bist du denn an solchen Themen interessiert?", scherzte Greg nichts ahnend, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt traf.

„Was ist das eigentlich hier? Was geht Euch mein Sexleben an?", fragte sie sie ärgerlich.

Nick merkte, dass Sara langsam wütend wurde. Leider entging dieser Fakt Greg, der noch ein draufsetzte.

„Seit wann hast du denn ein Sexleben, Sara?"

Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen und sie lächelnd angesehen, bemerkte er seinen Fehler.

Sara war knallrot geworden und suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten.

„Als ob Ihr Experten auf diesem Gebiet seit. Und zu Eurer Information, dieses Thema ist tabu für Euch."

Bevor sie sich weiter in Rage reden konnte, betraten Catherine und Grissom den Raum.

„Welches Thema ist tabu ?", fragte Cath mit unschuldiger Mine. Nick schüttelte den Kopf und schaute warnend in Saras Richtung.

„Frag nicht."

Auch diesmal war Greg der Pechvogel, der Grissoms fragendem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Saras Sexleben ist tabu", platzte er heraus.

„Das war's, Jungs", schäumte Sara.

„Ich werde nie wieder ein Wort mit Euch reden. Hast du einen Fall für mich, Grissom. Ich will hier endlich raus."

Grissom reichte ihr wortlos einen Zettel, den sich Sara schnappte. Dann verlies sie ohne einen weiteren Blick den Raum.

Die Stille war fast greifbar, aber nach Grissoms warnenden Blick traute sich niemand mehr etwas zu sagen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die nächsten beiden Tage der Nachtschicht verliefen in eisiger Kälte. Sara hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und nicht mit Nick und schon gar nicht mit Greg gesprochen.

Catherine beobachtete das Ganze von außen. Sie fragte sich schon eine Weile, ob Sara nach Hank einen Freund gehabt hatte. Sie selbst konnte sich ein Leben ohne Sex nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht brauchte Sara ein wenig Hilfe in dieser Hinsicht. Ein Frauenabend wäre doch vielleicht ganz nett. Ein Blick auf den Kalender sagte ihr, dass sie beide heute frei hatte.  
Also warum warten, dachte Catherine. Ich frage sie einfach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Bist du mit deinen Fall soweit fertig", fragte sie Sara ein paar Minuten später.

Diese nickte. Was wollte denn Catherine von ihr ?

„Ich suche noch eine Begleitung für heute Abend. Ich hätte Lust eine neue Bar auszuprobieren und so allein…?"

„Du brauchst also eine Anstandsdame?", fragte Sara misstrauisch.

„Mehr oder weniger. Wonach sieht es denn aus, wenn ich da allein auftauche. Aber zu zweit ist es viel unverfänglicher."

„Du meinst, wenn dich jemand abschleppen will, den du nicht magst, dann soll ich eingreifen."

Catherine nickte.

„Und ansonsten stehe ich am Ende des Abends allein da."

Wieder nickte Catherine.

„Sara, los komm mit. Vielleicht lernst du auch jemanden nettes kennen."

„Ach das ist es. Du denkst ich habe deine Hilfe nötig."

Catherine stöhnte auf. Diese Frau war ihr einfach zu kompliziert. Statt dankbar zu sein.

„Und ich soll Dir wohl auch noch dankbar sein, oder. Nein danke. Und dein Mitleid brauche ich auch nicht."

„Was heißt hier Mitleid. Ich halte es für eine gute Idee und du kommst endlich mal wieder raus. Gib es doch zu, du vermisst den Sex."

Irgendwie hatte Catherine ja Recht. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mitgehen und sehen, was passiert. Bestenfalls würde sie einen netten Mann kennen lernen und schlimmstenfalls wieder allein nach Hause gehen. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren.

„Na gut. Ich komme mit."

Catherine schmunzelte. „Toll. treffen wir uns dort. Die Bar heißt „Rouge et Noir". Ich lasse mir 2 Karten von Sam reservieren."

Damit rauschte sie aus dem Raum und überlies es Sara sich selbst.

Was soll ich bloß anziehen? dachte Sara. Sie hatte keinen so großen Kleiderschrank wie Catherine und sie hatte sich auch vorgenommen nur Sachen zu tragen in denen sie sich wohl fühlte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am Abend stand Sara pünktlich vor der Bar und wartete auf Catherine. Natürlich war sie viel zu früh dran und musste nun die Blicke der anderen ertragen.

Sie hatte sich entschlossen ein Kleid anzuziehen, der japanische Stil hatte sie vor einer Weile angesprochen.  
Es war hochgeschlossen und zeigte nur wenig Haut. Aber es zeigte ihre langen Beine und schmiegte sich eng an ihren Körper.

Sara genoss die laue Nachtluft, sie fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Haut. Vielleicht würde es doch ein schöner Abend werden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Grissom, ich brauche dich wirklich. Meine Mutter ist ins Krankenhaus gekommen und ich konnte meine Verabredung nicht absagen. Irgendwie ist ihr Handy aus. Bitte, du musst zu der Bar fahren und Sara Bescheid geben. Tut mir leid, ich muss los. Ach und sie erwartet mich um 21 Uhr vor „Rouge et Noir".

Grissom hörten den Anrufbeantworter nun schon zum 2.Mal ab. Er sollte Sara von einer Bar abholen? Was dachte sich Catherine eigentlich? Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Es blieb nicht mehr viel zeit zum Überlegen, er duschte kurz, zog sich um und fuhr zur bar. Auf dem Weg malte er sich Saras Reaktion aus. Die war sicher alles andere als positiv.

Er wunderte sich auch warum Catherine und Sara überhaupt ausgingen.

Schon von weitem sah er die Lichter der bar. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte Grissom, dass er zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten zu spät war. wenigstens hatte er Sara die Warterei erspart.

Mit dem Parkschein in der Hand, man hatte seinen Einwand er sei gleich wieder zurück nicht akzeptiert, ging er zum Eingang. Dort stand sie und schaute auf die Uhr. Grissom verlangsamte seinen Schritt. So hatte er mehr Zeit sich ihr Bild einzuprägen. Das dunkelrote Kleid schimmerte und zeigte jede Bewegung. Für grissom war sie einfach perfekt. Das Understatement in ihrem Kleid war viel anziehender als die kurzen und weit ausgeschnittenen Kleider der anderen Frauen. Ob Sara wusste welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte? Er schluckte und ging die letzten Meter auf sie zu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Falls Ihr einen Blick in die GSR-Vergangenheit werfen wollt, ich habe angefangen Zusammenschnitte ins Netz zu stellen.

Den Link kann ich hier nicht posten, warum weiß ich nicht. Aber wer ihn haben will, einfach Bescheid sagen.

**Teil 2 **

Bevor Sara zum 10x auf die Uhr sehen konnte, tippte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie: „Endlich, ich warte schon ewig auf dich."

Grissom entging die Doppeldeutigkeit der Äußerung nicht und deshalb konnte er nichts anderes erwidern als „Tut mir leid."

Sara fuhr herum und sah in Grissoms Augen.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Catherines Mutter musste ins Krankenhaus und sie kann deshalb nicht kommen. Und du hast anscheinend Dein Handy abgestellt."

„Oh", mehr Worte fand Sara nicht. Da wollte sie schon einmal ausgehen und was passierte, Grissom musste ihr eine Absage überbringen. Wie peinlich !

Saras Schweigen irritierte Grissom. Sie musste doch verstehen, dass Catherine in diesem fall wirklich keine Schuld trug.

„Hör am, Sara. sei nicht sauer auf Catherine. Sie kann wirklich nichts dafür."

Endlich fand Sara ihre Sprache wieder.

„Grissom, das weiß ich doch. ich bin nur überrascht. Normalerweise schalte ich mein Handy nie aus."

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sollte sie nun einfach nach hause gehen? Was würde grissom dann denken? das sie nicht ohne Catherine ausgehen kann. genau. Aber das stimmte ja nun wirklich nicht.

Sie würde in die Bar gehen, sich umsehen, ein paar Drinks nehmen und dann nach Hause fahren.

„Mmm, grissom, danke für die Nachricht und dass du deine Zeit geopfert hast. Ich werde dann mal reingehen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Eingang.

„Hallo. Hier müssen 2 Tickets für Catherine Willows liegen."

Der Einlaßdienst schaute auf. Man hatte sich schon gefragt wer diese Miss Willows war für die Sam Braun Karten reserviert hatte.

„Ja, sind Sie Miss Willows?"

„Nein, eine Bekannte. Aber wir wollten zusammen in die Bar. Ist das ein Problem", fragte Sara erstaunt.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ist das Ihre Begleitung?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf jemanden hinter ihr.

„Sara, du willst mich doch nicht einfach stehen lassen. Wie sieht denn dass aus, wenn du ohne mich in die Bar gehst."

Grissom nahm die Karten, die der Mann ihm reichte und griff nach Sara.

„Kommst du Liebling?"

Endlich fand Sara ihre Sprache wieder. Sie mit Grissom in einer Bar. Niemals !

„Grissom, was soll das?"

„Entspann dich. Catherine hätte sicher nichts dagegen."

Sara schaute ihn wütend an. Er hatte gut reden. Ihm schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Aber sie wollte hier jemanden kennen lernen um ihn zu vergessen. Und nun ?

Der Lärm der ihnen entgegenschlug machte für den Moment jede Kommunikation unmöglich.

Wie es schien hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass sie Gäste von Sam Braun waren. Sie wurden in eine ruhige Ecke geführt. Dort waren sie vor den Blicken von außen geschützt, konnten ihre Umgebung aber sehr gut beobachten.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Champagner in einem Kühler.

Wie romantisch, dachte Grissom. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht hier mit Sara zu sitzen.

„Ich öffne Ihnen sofort die Flasche. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch etwas bringen?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

Ein Plopp und die Flasche war offen, der Kellner füllte die Gläser und ging nachdem er dem Paar noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatte.

Sekundenspäter hatte Sara ihr Glas ausgetrunken. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Ohne Worte goss grissom ihr ein weiteres Glas ein und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Sara, trink nicht so schnell."

Sara ignorierte seinen Einwurf.

„Ich bin hier um mich zu amüsieren. Also darf ich auch etwas trinken. Entspann Dich. Der Champagner ist wirklich gut."

Um Grissom zu ärgern trank sie auch das 2. Glas aus. Provokativ drehte sie sich von ihm weg und schaute in den Raum. Die Tanzfläche war gut gefüllt. Altersmäßig ging es gemischt zu, Sara hatte die Sorge gehabt, dass sich hier nur Teenies amüsierten. Leider würde das nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie mit der Anwesenheit Grissoms niemanden kennen lernen würde. Sie seufzte.

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach die Situation akzeptieren und versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen.

Auch Grissom hatte beschlossen die Sache locker zu sehen.

„Sara", begann er das Gespräch. „Warum wolltet Ihr eigentlich ausgehen?"

Sara sah ihm in die Augen. Sollte sie ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? dann würde ihr Sexleben zur Sprachen kommen und wer weiß wohin diese Diskussion führen würde?

TBC

Das 3. Kapitel will ich heute Abend schreiben.

Habt Ihr Euch schon Karten für die Preview des Finales besorgt ? Ich habe mir meine Karten für Berlin gestern gekauft. CSI auf der großen Leinwand, das wird bestimmt toll.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Leider kann ich nur eins, schnell schreiben, aber dafür kurze Kapitel oder mir Zeit nehmen. Aber ich glaube, ich schreibe lieber kurze Kapitel ehe ich den Faden verliere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Teil 3**

Durch den Cahmpagner war Sara sichtlich entspannter geworden.

Sie lehnte sich zu Grissom herüber und fragte ihn: „Was meinst du damit ? Warum kann ich nicht Catherine ausgehen ?"

Sie nahm ihr leeres Glas in die Hand und hielt es hoch.

„Gieß mir doch noch etwas ein. So hast du Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und trinkt etwas, du mußt lockerer werden."

Diesmal mußte Grissom fast lachen. Ihm entging die Ironie der Situation nicht. Hier saß er nun in einer Bar, umgeben von einem romantischen Ambiente, Champagner und Sara.

Eine unbeschreiblich sexy aussehenden Sara, deren Augen durch den Cahmpagner funkelten und deren rote Lippen zum Küssen einluden.

„Ich verspreche Dir lockerer zu werden, wenn Du nicht mehr so schnell trinkst. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass du morgen einen Kater haben wirst."

Sara nickte. Damit konnte sie leben.

„Gut, ich er zähle dir die Geschichte."

Grissom's Augen wurden immer größer als sie von den Zeitungsartikeln sprach und dem Gefühl nichts außerhalb der Arbeitszeit zu erleben. Zwar versuchte sie das Wort „Sex" zu vermeiden, aber Grissom war sehr wohl klar wovon sie sprach.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Du wolltest also jemanden kennenlernen ?"

Sara nickte. Wie würde er auf ihr Geständnis reagieren ? Wahrscheinlich kam er damit nicht klar. Und wie um diese Gedanken zu bestätigen, stand Grissom auf.

„Entschuldige bitte."

Grissom trat aus der Ecke heraus und ging zur Bar herüber. Sara folgte ihm mit ihren Augen. Das wars dann, oder ?

Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er zwei Drinks entgegen und kam damit an ihren Tisch zurück.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Gil. Darf ich Sie zu einem Drink einladen ?"

Überrascht nickte Sara. Das war ja eine interessante Wendung.

„Gern. Hallo, ich bin Sara."

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Bevor sie es sich versah, hatte Grissom sie vom Sitz hochgezogen und sie standen sich gegenüber.

„Der Drink kann warten. Wollen wir tanzen?"

Grissom hielt Saras Hand fest bis sie auf der Tanzfläche standen. Beide nahmen die langsame Musik kaum war, denn als Grissom sie an sich gezogen hat und sie in ihrem Armen lag, war die Umgebung fast vergessen.

„Was machen Sie so allein in einer Bar", flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Und Sie?", erwiderte Sara.

Wenn Grissom mit dem Feuer spielen konnte, dann konnte sie das auch. Dann waren sie halt 2 Fremde, die sich in einer Bar begegnet waren.

„Ich will das Selbe, das Sie wollen."

„Wirklich?" Sara löste sich etwas und sah in Grissoms blaue Augen

Grissom nickte.

Sara schmiegte sich wieder in seine Arme. Grissom fühlte sich so gut an.

Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare.

„Wollen wir aufhören ?" fragte Grissom nach einer Weile. Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte lieber noch eine wenig tanzen."

„Hast du Angst mit allein zu sein ?", fragte Grissom, der nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er Sara wieder duzte.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich mache so etwas nicht oft."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Grissom. Froh dies zu hören. „Also was ist das Problem ?"

Sara holte tief Luft. Das Problem lag genau darin.

„Es ist mir irgendwie peinlich, aber ich ... ich habe schon lange keinen Freund mehr ... ich meine ... keinen Sex gehabt.", brachte Sara den Satz mühsam zu Ende.

„Oh."

„Oh, ist eine gute Erwiderung, Gil. Es ist nicht gerade üblich. Aber irgendwie wollte ich nie One-Night-Stands haben."

Grissom war froh das zu hören. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sara die selbe Einstellung zu diesem Thema hatte.

„Ich denke zwar nicht, dass dies so selten ist. Also was ist das Problem ?"

„Bitte, das ist doch klar. Vielleicht habe ich längst verlernt wie das geht. Ich weiß, man sagt, dass es wie Fahrrad fahren ist – man verlernt es nie. Aber ich möchte einfach keine Enttäuschung sein. Und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schlimmer wird es."

Nun war es an Grissom zu lachen.

„Sara, dass ist doch albern."

„Albern, Männer haben gut lachen. Du hast sicher noch nie an so etwas gedacht."

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort ? Ich habe eigentlich schon daran gedacht. Aber nur im Zusammenhang mit einer einzigen Frau. Nur bei ihr habe ich Angst zu versagen."

„Sie werden niemals eine Frau enttäuschen. Da bin ich sicher."

„Glauben Sie ?"

„Ich bin sicher."

Sara löste ich von Grissom und nahm seine Hand.

„Wollen wir gehen ?"

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie kitschig. Sorry. Der nächste Teil wird dann hoffentlich etwas „heißer".


	4. Chapter 4

**_Teil 3_**

„Wollen wir gehen", fragte Grissom und sah Sara fragend an.

„Wohin?"

„Ich habe mich an der Bar erkundigt und ein Hotelzimmer bestellt. Wenn du magst ? Dort hätten wir die Möglichkeit unsere „Theorien" zu vergleichen.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Sehr vorausschauend." Sara wußte nicht so richtig, ob ihr der andere Gil Grissom geheuer war. Er wußte genau was er wollte – sie. Und sie wollte ihn – schon lange. Schon immer.

Das konnte sie auch ohne Rollenspiel zugeben, aber wie war das mit Grissom. Andererseits wollte sie es wirklich wissen ?

„Was genau sind denn unsere Theorien ?"

„Komm ich erkläre es dir." Grissom zog Sara von der Tanzfläche.

„Aber wir müssen noch zahlen."

„Sam Braun hat für uns bezahlt", erwiderte Grissom mit grimmigen Blick. Sara, die wußte wie er zu Catherines Vater stand, strich beruhigend über seinen Arm.  
"Denk nicht darüber nach."

Grissom nickte. Sie hatte Recht. Er konnte Sam Braun nicht ändern, und die Situation in der er sich befand.

Er hielt Saras Hand ganz fest. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen, nicht heute nacht. Vielleicht nie wieder.

Niemals hätte Sara gedacht, dass sie so unsicher, fast ängstlich seien würde. Das würde doch eher zu Grissom passen. Er war doch älter als sie und etwas außer Form, aber mekwürdiger Weise schien er keine Komplexe zu haben.

Er war sich seiner Gefühle sicher, nur zugeben und ausleben konnte er sie bisher nicht.

An der Hotelrezeption lag der Zimmerschlüssel bereit und der Fahrstuhl schien nur auf sie gewartet zu haben.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen geschlossen, da drängte Grissom Sara gegen die Wand.

„Du kennst die Spielregeln ?", fragte Grissom leise. Sein Mund berührte sie fast, aber nur fast.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Spielregeln ?"

„Nun", flüsterte Grissom. „Du bist meine Schülerin. Ich werde dir heute Nacht eine Menge zeigen."

„Zeigen oder Beibringen ?", fragte Grissom mit rauer Stimme.

„Das liegt bei dir. Akzeptierst du die Spielregeln ?"

„Ja." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn Grissom erstickte alle weiteren Wort mit einem Kuss. Ihrem ersten Kuss. Dem ersten Kuss. Dem besten Kuss. Ein Kuss der voller Leidenschaft, Versprechen und Liebe war.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die beiden lösten sich voneinander.

„Also ich muss zugeben, küssen kannst du schon sehr gut.", versuchte Grissom zu scherzen.

„Nun ja, bei diesem Lehrer. Ich bin schon gespannt was du mir sonst noch beibringen kannst. Wieviel Unterrichtsstunden hast du eingeplant ?"

Sara kicherte. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun ? Grissom machte sie unsicher.

„Ich habe wirklich Angst, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen nicht genüge, Grissom."

Inzwischen hatten sie das Zimmer erreicht.

Grissom öffnete die Tür und zog Sara hinter sich hinein.

„Sag das nie wieder. Wie kannst du denken, dass du meinen Ansprüchen nicht genügst. Du bist alle was ich mir wünschen kann. Du bist alles was ich will."

„Du kannst mich haben."

„Komm."

Grissom setzte sich und zog Sara zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Das wollte ich schon immer tun."

„Was ?",fragte Sara und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

„Dich ganz nah bei mir haben. Auf meinem Schoß zu spüren."

Grissom begann sie zu küssen. Langsam und behutsam lösten sie sich von einander und schauten sich in die Augen. Keiner sprach aus, was sie zu lesen glaubten.

Grissom schob Sara ein wenig von sich weg und begann die Knöpfe ihres Kleides zu öffnen.

„Das Kleid ist wirklich wunderschön, aber ohne das Kleid gefällst du mir heute nacht bestimmt besser. Allerdings würst du mir wohl helfen müssen."

Sara stand auf und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als alle Knöpfe offen waren, glitt das Kleid zu Boden und Sara ging ohne einen Blick auf Grissom zu werfen auf das Bett hinüber.

Sie krabbelte, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben, auf das Bett, drehte sich dann endlich um und sah ihn fragend an.

Grissom lächelte sie an.

„Du hast einen niedlichen Hintern."

Sara war schockiert. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen ? Es war so direkt, so unmaskiert, wenn man sonst seine Ausdrucksweise bedachte.

„Was, Miss Sidle sind Sie schockiert ? Ich denke, es geht heute um Sex und zum Sex gehört auch die Sprache. Sie ist Teil der Verführung. Aber wenn es Dir zu ordinär ist, dann sag es mir gleich. Weil meine Gedanken heute abend absolut in diese Richtung gehen.Allerdings möchte ich nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Sara, es ist deine Nacht. Ist es dir unangenehm?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist aufregend. Du bist aufregend."

„Wirklich ? Ich finde dich auch aufregend.

Grissom kam zu ihr aufs Bett und küßte sie zärtlich. Als sie beide Luft holten, fragte er sie lächelnd. „Kannst du dich wieder erinnern ?"

„In meiner Erinnerung hat auch der Mann nicht so viel an. Wie ist es, soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen ?", fragte Sara ungeduldig.

„Ich sehe schon, du wirst wieder frech. Aber deine Hilfe brauche ich nicht, danke. Es geht schneller, wenn ich es selbst mache. Aber schau genau hin, dann darfst du mir beim nächsten Mal zur Hand gehen."

„Hey kein Problem. Ich bin ein guter Beobachter", scherzte Sara. „Aber mach schnell, meine Geduld ist nicht so groß wie ich dachte."

Provokativ räkelte sie sich auf dem Bett.

Niemals zuvor hatte sich Grissom so schnell ausgezogen. Wie es schien, hatte Sara die Angst vor dem Sex verloren, dachte Grissom. Eine gleichwertige Partnerin war ihm beim ersten Mal allemal lieber. Die Rollenspiele konnten warten.

Sara lehnte sich im Bett zurück und wartete auf Grissom. Er entsprach ihren Phantasievorstellungen voll und ganz und trotzdem war alles ganz anders.

Sekundenspäter lag Grissom neben ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Endlich darf ich dich berühren", stöhnte er. „Magst du es ? Sag mir was du dabei fühlst?"

„Mmm, du machst es wunderbar. Fass mich an, überall."

Grissom küßte Saras Brust und merkte wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte. Seine Geduld war fast am Ende.

„Und", fragte er deshalb.

„Was ?"

„Erinnerst du dich wie es weiter geht ?"

Sara lachte. „Ich denke schon."

„Gott sei dank, denn ich kann nicht mehr warten. Bist du soweit ?", fragte er.

Sara nickte.

„Du erregst mich so, ist das schlimm ?"

„Oh Sara, ich kann nicht genug von Dir bekommen. Ich brauche dich so. Bitte leg dich bequem hin. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Grissom, ich bin doch nicht aus Porzellan. Bitte, nimm mich."

Vorsichtig legte sich Grissom auf sie und drang mit einenmal in sie ein.

Sara hielt die Luft an. Es war so lange her und sie war so schmal. Aber Grissom schien zu spüren was sie brauchte. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und sah ihr bei jeder Bewegung in die Augen. Sie entspannte sich und stöhnte leicht auf.

„Besser ? Beweg dich mit mir. Genies es !", flüsterte er.

Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich immer schneller.

Sara bemerkte nicht, dass sie Grissom Sachen sagte, die sie noch nie ausgesprochen hatte. Sie sagte ihm genau was sie wollte, wie sie es wollte und wie wunderbar er war.

Mit ihren Wünschen und Anspräche spornte sie Grissom an und damit näherten sie gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt.

Saras Orgasmus unbeschreiblich, zuerst versuchte sie noch sich zurückzuhalten. Aber Grissoms Stöße waren zu kraftvoll und sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Leidenschaft herauszuschreien.

Wenig später kam auch Grissom. Schwer atment lies sich Grissom fallen und lag Haut an Haut mit Sara. So schliefen sie ein.

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Grissom auf. Der Abend und diese Nacht waren wunderbar gewesen. Er hatte Sara bewiesen, dass man Sex nicht verlernen konnte. Und sie war wirklich eine gute Partnerin gewesen.

Aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie noch viel besser werden könnten, gemeinsam natürlich.

Sara Sidle und Gil Grissom – wer hätte das gedacht ? Sara hatte daran geglaubt und sie hatte Recht gehabt. Ihre Romanze hatte gerade begonnen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe, dass Ihr ein schönes Osterfest gehabt hat. Tut mir, leid dass ihr solange auf das letzte Kapitel gewartet habt. Aber ich hoffe, dass es sich gelohnt hat.

Demnächst habe ich eine 3stündige Zugfahrt vor mir, da werde ich dann weiter an meiner anderen Fanfiction schreiben. Bis dahin viel Spaß mit GSR.


End file.
